Warriors Return Of Bloodclan
by Leafpool00
Summary: Icekit wants to become the most powerful warrior Shadowclan has ever seen but horrible dreams of Bloodclan has been coming to her, hurting her. Is it normal to have these lifelike dreams? and a horrible heat wave comes that causes tensions to rise between the clans. Can this be the end of the clans? Hope you like this fanfiction! :D
1. Warriors

_Warriors_

BloodClan Returns

By:Isabelle Dally

Shadowclan (Won't write any others )

Leader:

Leafstar: Elderly white she-cat with black flashes on paws and orange ear tips and bright blue eyes

Deputy:

Stonewing: Gray tom with giant scar on his cheek

Medicine cat:

Shadeflight: Very gifted medicine cat with a dark gray tail

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw: Gray she-cat with yellow tail

(Mentor: Toadsong)

Pinepaw: Brown tom with strange yellow eyes

(Mentor: Silverfire)

Darkpaw: She-cat with a dark brown pelt

(Mentor: Swiftcloud)

Warriors:

Toadsong: Dark tom with specks of gray on his fur

Silverfire: Beautiful gray she-cat with silk fur and green eyes

Hawkstrike: Light gray tom with amber eyes

Goosefur: Old gray tom with giant temper

Liontail: Golden tom with fluffy tail

Snowflame: Dark she-cat with a white tail

Smalltooth: Gray Tom with no lower tooth

Queens:

Lakeshine: Gray she cat with bright blue eyes her mate is Liontail

(Mother of Redkit, Icekit,Rainkit, and Eaglekit)

Snowstorm: White she-cat with green eyes her mate is Stonewing

(Mother of Wolfkit and Jumpkit)

Elders:

Blackspots: White tom with black spots all over

Skyheart: Once a great warrior but had to retire from failing hearing


	2. Prolouge

Many cats streamed into a clearing, there red eyes gleamed with excitement.

In the center of it all stood a powerful tom. And below him a exhausted she-cat had her head hung in defeat.

"I'm sure you know why we are here. This cat, Breeze," He shoved the frail she-cat, "Is a traitor. She has gone under our backs and helped the...the..._kittypet__s,_" The cat spat the word kittypet in disgust, "And everyone know that traitors must die."

The cats around him muttered to each other silently.

The frail she-cat looked up at him with her dull eyes. "You attacked the cats for no reason, and left them to die! How dare you call yourself a leader Fang?" She snarled.

Fang stiffened and unsheathed his claws and raked his claws across Breeze's face that sent her sprawling across the clearing.

The rest of the cats watched silently, There faces blank.

"No one agrees with you Breeze. No one ever agrees with a traitor." Claw spat.

Breeze slowly got up, her fur quivering.

"They..are...to...scared." She rasped. "You kill...anyone...who dares...to speak...the truth."

"Breeze! Stop please! Oh Fang, please don't take her. She has my kits to take care of!" A brown cat begged stepping into the clearing. Fang whipped his head toward the tom.

"How dare you beg with me? She is a traitor. You know the rules. The kits will have to grow up with no mother. And let's see...for you. You can watch your mate die!" Fang hissed. Two bulky cats emerged from behind Fang and held down the brown cat.  
"No! Please, Fang!" The brown cat yowled, trying to fight the cats off but it was impossible.

Horror danced in Breeze's eyes as Fang walked up to her, raised his paw, and unsheathed his claws.

"No!" The brown cat screeched as Fang gave a killing blow to Breeze's neck. Blood gushed into the clearing and Fang let out a victory yowl.

The brown cat shook the powerful cats off him and ran up to his mate. "Don't leave me Breeze! Think about your kits? You are the only cats that can provide them food!"

"Leave her. She will die and so will your kits. It's what she deserves. And I would chose where you your loyalties are. Are they with her? Or with us?"

"They are with you but what did the kits do? They are only 3 moon old!"

Fang turned toward him.

"The kits shall be taken away from you and I will raise them up to be powerful that will make me proud. If they are not strong enough to do that, I will have to kill them. And no refusing, Pebble. This meeting is over!" Fang flicked his tail and the cats all scattered.

"Pebble, I would choose where you belong!" Fang hissed as he passed the brown tom.

Once every cat left Pebble rushed over back to his mates side.

"Breeze! Please stay with me! I can't catch enough food to keep the kits alive alone!" Pebble wailed.

Breeze coughed up blood. "I am dieing. And there is no stopping it-" Breeze stopped for a moment and had a fit of coughing, "-But you need to take the kits... Take the kits to the forest...there should be cats that can help you and the kits...and you must warn them."

"Warn them of what?" Pebble asked.

"I overheard Fang talking...he said that he wants to go to the forest in one moon...you must warn the cats living there that Bloodclan is coming back...Keep the kits...safe." Breeze rasped. Then she was still.

"No! Breeze! No! I can't do it alone!" Pebble cried and pressed his muzzle deep into her fur.

When Pebble finally lifted up his head from his mate he dashed back to where he found two kits. He lifted them up and carried them out of the den.

"Where is mother?" On asked.

"Where are we going?" Squeaked the other.

"We are going somewhere safe." Pebble meowed and kept on walking. "We are going to the clans."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No!" Icekit yowled as she snapped awake. She gazed around and realized she was back in the comforting walls of the nursery. _Great Starclan! What a horrible dream! _

"Are you okay?" A voice called to her and Icekit saw her mother, Lakeshine staring at her.

"It was just a dream." Icekit said. "Nothing to worry about."

Lakeshine still seemed a little concerned so Icekit changed the subject. "Can I go outside?" She asked.

"Fine." Lakeshine said. "But don't forget to stay with your littermates they are already out there with Wolfkit and Jumpkit."

"Yes!" Icekit meowed and dashed out of the nursery before Lakeshine could change her mind, or think of a reason she couldn't do it.

Dazzling light was all around her before her eyes came in focus.

Stonewing was assigning patrols, and her denmates were playing around in the middle of the clearing.

"Hi Icekit!" Wolfkit meowed, leaping on Jumpkit.

"Get off me!" Jumpkit squealed.

"What are we playing?" Icekit asked.

"Um...I know! Let's play battle!" Redkit announced. "Let's see here...Wolfkit and Icekit will be Windclan, Me and Jumpkit will be the awesome Shadowclan, and Rainkit...you will be in Thunderclan trying to help Windclan. And Eaglekit you can be-"

"I don't want to play." Eaglekit meowed. "I want to go to the elders den and listen to stories."

"Fine whatever." Redkit said crossly. "You won't play then."

Eaglekit stood up and darted across the clearing to the elders.

"How come you are always Shadowclan and we are always the other ones?" Wolfkit demanded.

"Because you...run fast...and that's what Windclan warriors do. They run fast."

Icekit flicked her ears in annoyance. _She always says something like that just so we are Windclan!_  
"Well then let's see how slow you are!" Wolfkit growled and sprang at Redkit.

Icekit watched in shock. Wolfkit was a whole moon younger then them. He sure was brave. Redkit dodged to the side and Wolfkit fell face down into a bunch of dirt.

"You are so fast." Redkit teased.

Wolfkit scrambled back to his feet. "Help me next time, okay?" He hissed at Icekit and Rainkit. Icekit nodded and then sprang at Jumpkit while Wolfkit did Redkit. Jumpkit tried to scramble out of the way but Icekit knocked him over first.

"Give up?" Icekit asked pinning him to the ground.

"Yes, yes but get off me! Your heavier then a badger!" Jumpkit grumbled.

Icekit got off him and looked over to see how Wolfkit was doing.

Him and Redkit were both trying to knock each other over but Icekit could already guess that Wolfkit was going to lose.

"I need help here!" Wolfkit called to Rainkit who was still staying in the same spot.

"Ouch!" Wolfkit cried as he was thrown to the ground. "That hurt!" He complained.

"Sorry." Redkit said smoothing down her fur.

Wolfkit whipped his head around and glared at Rainkit.

"And why didn't you help me? I needed help!" He hissed at her.

"It's not her fault, she was only nervous." Icekit came to her sisters defense. Rainkit shook her head slowly. "You don't need to come to my defense, Icekit. I just...I don't like to fight...I want to be a mediciane cat!" Her sister blurted out.

There was a moment of silence and they all stared at her. _Who wants to be a mediciane cat? That's so boring. All you do is sort herbs all day. _Icekit thought in disgust.

"I know it's strange but I don't want to fight. I want to heal my clanmates. I cannot stand being a warrior. I am really sorry I won't train with you guys." Rainkit told them and dipped her head.

"I think that's great news!" Redkit gushed purring.

"Yeah. I think it's totally great." Wolfkit said without much enthusiasm.

"Thanks for your support and I already asked Shadeflight and she said yes!" Rainkit piped. Icekit never seen her sister so happy before. "And, I already know a few herbs and everything, isn't it wonderful?"

_So that's what Rainkit was doing yesterday instead of playing with us! _The thought popped into her head.

"Yeah it is." Icekit purred, but she knew she didn't mean it. She wouldn't be able to sleep with Rainkit or train with all her littermates anymore.

Jumpkit just sat there looking annoyed. "Are we going to play the game or what?" He hissed.

Redkit gave him a silencing glare and he stopped talking.

"I am going to go see Shadeflight." Rainkit announced getting up. Without waiting for a answer, Rainkit left.

"Look at this!" Wolfkit squealed and ponced onto a leaf and tore it to shreds. Acting like nothing happened.

"Why look? If it isn't the little kits playing with little leafs." A voice hissed.

They turned there heads around Lizardpaw stalked into the clearing.

"Hey I was showing them a cool attack move! Not to mention we are already 3 moons old and you are still a apprentice last time I checked." Wolfkit bravely said.

"I have my warrior assessment today and hopefully I will become a warrior. Better then you!" Lizardpaw sniffed. "Why don't I show you my warrior attacking moves and show you how ugly you can look?"

"Lizardpaw!" Toadsong yowled madly heading over to the apprentice. He nipped Lizardpaw sharply on the back of her neck.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lizardpaw wailed loudly.

Toadsong looked at her sharply. "That's what you get for saying that. And I could make this worse by stopping your warrior assessment." He snapped.

"Sorry." Lizardpaw grumbled.

"And you would say sorry to learn that once your done with your warrior assessment you have to clean out the elders den."

"What? The elders should clean out there own stinky den!" Lizardpaw said in disgust.

Toadsong stared at his apprentice with outrage. "And after your warrior assessment you can clean the elders den _and _the nursery." he told her and walked away.

Lizardpaw glared at the kits. Icekit shrunk back. "You will pay for this." She warned and stalked off, tail high.

"She's so full of herself." Wolfkit spat. "I can't believe she gets to be a warrior. How dare she call herself one, that mangy bag of fleas."

"Just ignore her. Maybe Darkpaw wants to play with us." Redkit suggested.

"No I feel like going back to the nursery I'm sleepy." Icekit yawned.

"Let's all go. I guess Icekit is right, we played enough." Wolfkit replied.

Icekit padded back into the comforting nursery to find Rainkit and Eaglekit already in there.

She lay down next to Lakeshine and her soft, warm belly and fell into a deep dark slumber...

...

"Let all cats old enough to win there own battles gather here for a clan meeting!" A voice rang out. Icekit flicked her ears and curled up more. Then a paw prodded her in the back. _I don't want to wake up!_ She thought crossly.

"Kits, you have to wake up. Leafstar is calling a clan meeting." Lakeshine softly said.

_A true warrior never misses a clan meeting!_ She opened her eyes and saw the rest of her littermates still sleeping

"Get up. True warriors come to every meeting." Icekit informed them. They opened there eyes and sat up.

"Fine." They muttered and got up.

"Come on." Lakeshine guided them out to the center of the clearing where Leafstar was standing tall with Lizardpaw and Pinepaw.

"What are they doing?" Eaglekit whispered, "Only leaders can go up there."

"I think that they passed there warrior assessment." Icekit answered.

"Hush!" Lakeshine scolded.

"Cats of Shadowclan! We have two new warriors among us! Lizardpaw and Pinepaw have passed there training and we hope Starclan will accept them as true Shadowclan warriors." Cheering rippled through the clan and was hushed when Leafstar spoke again. "Lizardpaw do you promise to always follow the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Leafstar asked the apprentice.

"I do." Lizardpaw boldly said.

"I do." Pinepaw Squeaked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Lizardpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Lizardtail. Pinepaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Pinetooth. Shadowclan welcomes you as warriors." Leafstar announced.

"Pinetooth!"

"Lizardtail!"

"Pinetooth!"

"Lizardtail!" Exited voices rang across the clearing. Leafstar waited for the voices to die down before continuing. "Shadowclan is strong!" The meeting ended and Wolfkit and Jumpkit ran over to them.

"Wow, poor Darkpaw. She is the only apprentice!" Jumpkit said pointing to the black cat sitting alone in the apprentice den.

"Yeah but it won't be long before we join her." Redkit added. "We only have to wait two more moons."

"Yeah. And we have to wait three more moons." Wolfkit muttered. "It seems like I will never be able to go out into the forest, catch frogs, and fight battles."

Rainkit gently put her tail on him. "You will someday."

"Look who is coming over." Icekit pointed to Lizardtail that was striding toward them.

"Congratulations!" Rainkit told her.

"Er...yeah...guess who is now a warrior and can boss you guys around?" She boasted.

"You can't boss us around because Leafstar was leader last time I checked." Eaglekit growled.

"For now." She hissed and walked off.

"What does she mean "for now"?" Rainkit trembled.

"I'm sure she was just trying to sound strong." Icekit reassured her.

Pinetooth then walked over.

"I am really sorry about Lizardtail. I don't know what got into her." Pinetooth apologized.

"It's okay, maybe she just didn't get enough sleep last night." Icekit lied. Pinetooth didn't know Lizardtail was _always_ like that yet and Icekit didn't want to tell Pinetooth his sister was always mean.

Suddenly Icekit smelled a terrible stench. "Smell that?" She asked. The rest of them obediently lifted there heads up.

"Yeah, It smells like heather and yucky rabbits." Wolfkit said in disgust. Icekit turned her head in confusion. There was no heather or rabbits near camp! Then a thought struck her.

"Windclan is attacking!" Icekit called out.

"Attack!" A voice hissed. The clearing exploded in battle as Windclan cats attacked. Leafstar burst out of her den, her eyes full of surprise.

"Shadowclan! Windclan is attacking, protect the kits and elders!" Leafstar ordered and leaped at a huge tom.

Lakeshine scrambled out of the nursery with Snowstorm at her heels.  
"Redkit, Icekit, Rainkit, Eaglekit!" Lakeshine wailed.

"Jumpkit, Wolfkit!" Snowstorm added.

"Lakeshine!" Eaglekit whined and ran over to the nursery. Icekit and the rest of the kits followed behind. They reached there and Icekit felt as Lakeshine put her tail around her and drew her into the nursery.

"But I want to fight!" Jumpkit protested as Snowstorm pushed him into the nursery.

"You can't this is to dangerous." Snowstorm meowed.

Yowls were all around and shrieks of harm were echoing around.

"Whats happening?" Rainkit asked.  
"Nothing." Lakeshine soothed. Another loud yowl happened right outside the nursery. Icekit recognized it. "Toadsong!" She called in alarm. He must have been guarding the nursery!

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him." A light tabby snarled stalking into the nursery.

"Get out!" Lakeshine growled while Snowstorm fluffed up her fur.

"How about...no" the tabby laughed. Snowstorm let out a battle cry and launched herself at the tabby. Icekit watched in horror as the tabby dodged, making Snowstorm land hard into the ground. The tabby then lashed her paw, pinning Snowstorm to the ground by the neck.

"Let go of her" Lakeshine demanded.

"Why should I?" The tabby asked, unsheathing her claws into Snowstorm.

"Because if not, I will kill you." Lakeshine threatened.

Icekit stared at the two she-cats in shock. She had never seen her mother so mad before.

"Not if I kill both of you first." The tabby said, She dug her claws deeper into Snowstorm, making blood pool out onto the den floor.

Lakeshine leaped at the tabby and they both started fighting. Icekit watched as the the tabby clawed at Lakeshine, managing to give her a giant belly wound.

Lakeshine slumped to the ground, bleeding and the tabby began giving vicious swipes to her muzzle.

_Get up! Get up! _Icekit pleaded, hoping Snowstorm or Lakeshine would move but they were still.

"Now what to do with you kits..." The tabby thought.

"You get out of Shadowclan territory." Eaglekit bravely told her.

The tabby glared at him. "How about I kill you all? Less warriors for Shadowclan, I suppose." She decided. "Starting with you." She growled at Eaglekit.

"No don't hurt him!" Icekit pleaded jumping in front of her.

"Get out of my way, you fleabag." The tabby swiped at Icekit.

Icekit felt claws hook her belly and she felt herself be thrown across the den.

Pain jolted through her and everything went black.


End file.
